villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prince Charming (Shrek)
Prince Charming is the secondary antagonist of the 2004 Computer animated DreamWorks movie Shrek 2 and the main antagonist of it's 2007 sequel Shrek the Third. Charming was an English-accented prince-to-be with "softy and bouncy" blonde hair. He is played by Rupert Everett, who also played Doctor Claw. Biography Beginnings He was the son of the Fairy Godmother whose goal was to marry Princess Fiona and rule the kingdom of Far Far Away as the king. He came to the Dragon's castle where Fiona was originally held. When he learns that Fiona was eloped with Shrek, Charming was shocked of the situation and informed his mother about it. ''Shrek 2 The Fairy Godmother wanted her son to marry Fiona, but was shocked when she married Shrek instead. He and the Fairy Godmother told Fiona's father King Harold about doing his part right; to have Charming married to Fiona by any means necessary. After learning that Shrek, Donkey, and Puss stole the "Happily Ever After" potion, he took advantage of the situation by impersonating Shrek. At the ball, he attempted to kiss Fiona as they danced, but was interrupted by Shrek and the others. In the end, Charming and Fiona kissed, but, Fiona head-butted Prince Charming, knocking him out. However, Charming threw the wand back to the Fairy Godmother. During the ending, he was seen with Doris. Shrek the Third Charming was being mocked by the people in a theater. He then walked outside, crying for his now lost mother. Then, Charming began to vow that he will be the rightful king of Far Far Away. After learning about King Harold's death, he goes to the Poison Apple. He then convinced the other villains to work together for their own happily ever after. Later on, Charming and the villains invaded Far Far away and took over. At one point in the movie, Gingy insulted Charming by calling him "The King of the Stupids". When one of the pigs spilled the beans on Shrek's whereabouts, Charming ordered Captain Hook to kill the next heir of the throne, but to bring him Shrek alive. Later on, he was revealed to have started dating Rapunzel, calling her the "new queen of Far Far Away". He had Fiona, Lillian, and the princesses locked up in the dungeon. Charming planned to start a play that involved killing Shrek in front of the entire kingdom. When Shrek came in his dressing room, Charming pressed the silent alarm and had guards in with Arther, Donkey, and Puss surrounded. As Charming about to kill Arthur, Shrek announced that he himself was next in line (though he said that to save Artie's life). During the play, as he was about kill Shrek and kept singing Falsetto-style, Shrek stalled him by making insulting jokes that amused the audience, even Captain Hook. In the end, Charming tried to kill Arther once and for all for turning the villains good. However, he was defeated by Shrek after he tried to stab him. Afterwards, Dragon knocks over the prop tower with her tail, which lands atop Charming, whether he survives is unknown seeing how he apparently goes through the window. Personality In the second film, he is an arrogant and snobbish man-child who wants to marry Fiona to rule her kingdom. In the third film, he's a bit different. He is much meaner, more charismatic, aggressive, abusive, manipulative, and more focused on becoming king of Far Far away. Trivia *Charming was also mentioned in the first ''Shrek film. *He also appears during the end credits of Shrek Forever After. * In Shrek Forever After, Fiona had to free herself from the tower, which means Prince Charming failed to free her. *In Shrek 2, he was subservient to his mother; the personality change he underwent in the third film could be because his mother died, he had to grow up and become his own person. Gallery Princelearnsaboutfinoa.jpg Charming's breakdown.jpg Prince_Charming_Shrek_the_Third.jpg Category:Shrek villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Recurring villain Category:Singing Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Leader Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Comedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Parody Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Male Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Egomaniacs Category:Xenophobes Category:Archers Category:Poachers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Propagandists Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misogynists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Big Bads Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Megalomaniacs Category:In love villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Child-Abusers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Abusers Category:Imposters Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Aristocrats Category:Usurper Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:Envious Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dictator Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Messiah Category:Outright Villains Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Arena Masters Category:Frauds Category:Magi-Tech